Fluttershy/Galeria
Filmy Equestria Girls Jako kucyk EG Ja to nawet znam aż za dobrze.png EG Mane 6 w drzwiach sali tronowej.png EG1 Twiligt trzyma Sunset.png EG1 Zaszokowane Mane 6.png EG1 Celestia Opowiada o Sunset.png Jako człowiek EG Fluttershy mówi o koronie.png EG1 Zwierzaki w plecaku Fluttershy.png EG Fluttershy i jej zwierzaki.png EG1 Fluttershy i Twilight na stołówce.png EG Fluttershy wypuszcza z rąk miskę z sałatką.png Twilight and Fluttershy at the lunch table EG.png Fluttershy eating her lunch EG.png EG1 Przyjaciółki na starym zdjęciu.png EG Pinkie łamie prawa grawitacji wisząc nad drzwiami.png Pinkie Pie playing a video EG.png Main 4 speechless EG.png EG Zmartwionna Fluttershy.png Human main cast smiling at photo EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike cheering EG.png EG1 Dziewczyny obserwują padniętą Twilight.png EG1 Rainbow i Twilight po pojedynku.png Applejack, Rainbow and Fluttershy wearing pony ears EG.png EG Fluttershy w piosence Cafeteria Song..png Girls dancing 2 EG.png EG Fluttershy i Pinkie z ogonami.png Girls on a splash screen 2 EG.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy looking at each other EG.png Fluttershy winking EG.png Fluttershy hugging Pinkie and Applejack EG.png EG Pinkie Pie, Applejack i Fluttershy z uniesionymi rękoma.png Pinkie Pie huge smile EG.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie in stunned silence EG.png Fluttershy talking to Spike EG.png Fluttershy big smile EG.png Main 5 hands in the middle EG.png EG Główna szóstka bohaterek razem.png Fluttershy holding a garbage bag EG.png Rarity and Fluttershy hanging streamers EG.png Twilight and friends arm in arm EG.png EG Pinkie Pie podskakuje z radości.png Fluttershy looking in the mirror EG.png Fluttershy brushing her hair with her pets EG.png EG1 Dziewczyny ubrane na bal.png Twilight's friends are impressed EG.png EG Przyjaciółki idą na bal.png Main 5 happy for Twilight EG.png Main 5 giving chase EG.png Main cast chasing after Snips and Snails EG.png Fluttershy scared eyes EG.png Main six stand together against Sunset EG.png EG1 Kucykowanie Fluttershy - dobroć.png Main 6 united by magic EG.png Main 6 magic of friendship EG.png EG1 Kumulowanie Magi Przyjaźni.png Main 5 pony forms on the ground EG.png Fluttershy dancing with students EG.png EG Grupowe zdjęcie głównych bohaterek i Spike'a na balu.png Twilight and friends group hug EG.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash saying goodbye EG.png Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks Fluttershy "it does?" EG2.png EG RR Fluttershy w piosence Better Than Ever.png Fluttershy wants to sing her song EG2.png EG RR Zmartwione przyjaciółki..png EG RR Fluttershy rozmawia z przyjaciółkami..png Wide shot of Rarity painting Fluttershy's fingernails EG2.png EG RR Fluttershy tuli Spika.png EG RR Rainbow Dash pokazuje Twilight jej przemianę.png EG RR Przyjaźń to Magia!.png EG RR Coś chyba nie działa....png EG RR Narada przyjaciółek..png Fluttershy "You mean like a song?" EG2.png EG RR Pinkie prezentuje Twilight instrumenty.png EG RR Pinkie ściska Twilight i Spika.png EG RR Imprezka u Pinkie Pie..png Fluttershy, Rarity, Sunset, and Spike photo EG2.png EG RR Twilight próbuje śpiewać..png Twilight and Fluttershy start singing Shake Your Tail EG2.png EG RR Fluttershy chowa się przed światłem..png Pinkie "running from a light the whole time" EG2.png Pinkie, Fluttershy, and AJ scornful of Rainbow EG2.png Fluttershy asks if the Rainbooms can play her song EG2.png EG RR Zdenerwowane Rainbooms.png EG RR Rozmowa na scenie..png EG2 Zdenerwowana Trixie.png Fluttershy "This doesn't make any sense" EG2.png EG RR Przyjaciółki wpadły w pułapkę..png Fluttershy "I write songs!" EG2.png Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity argung EG2.png EG RR Twilight rozmawia z przyjaciółkami..png Rainbow "Fluttershy's written a really great one" EG2.png The Rainbooms "Gonna break out" EG2.png Energy swirls around Mane Event Fluttershy EG2.png EG RR Fluttershy podczas bitwy z syrenami..png EG2 Rainbooms po przemianie.png Twilight's friends giggle EG2.png Group hug around Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Rainbow and Fluttershy listening to Twilight EG2.png AJ and Fluttershy performing Shine Like Rainbows EG2.png Sunset having trouble getting Angel EG2.png Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Sunset looks up while smiling EG2.png The Rainbooms "Together we stand" EG2.png The Rainbooms "As the sun shines through it all" EG2.png Human Fluttershy artwork EG2.png Mane 7 artwork in the credits EG2.png Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni Fluttershy stroking Angel Bunny EG3.png EG3 dziewczyny przybyły na spotkanie.png EG3 Sunset grzebie w swoim plecaku.png Music credits EG3.png Andrea Libman credit EG3.png Fluttershy petting Angel in the CHS library EG3.png Main five look at Sunset in shock EG3.png Fluttershy puts her hand on Sunset's shoulder EG3.png Sunset apologizing to Fluttershy EG3.png Rarity, Sunset, and Fluttershy listening EG3.png Applejack and Fluttershy covered in frosting EG3.png EG3 Przemenione Rainbooms.png Pinkie dressed like an old wizard EG3.png Rarity taking Fluttershy's measurements EG3.png Sunset and friends in bizarre attire EG3.png Fluttershy has faith in Sunset EG3.png EG3 Rainbooms na sali gimnastycznej.png EG3 Rozmowa dziewczyn.png|Dziewczyny rozmawiają na sali gimnastycznej EG3 Zdenerwowane dziewczęta.png Fluttershy doing chemistry EG3.png Rainbooms doing chemistry EG3.png Pinkie Pie's Mona Lisa cake filling EG3.png Wondercolts lineup (new version) EG3.png AJ and Fluttershy cheer up Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png Fluttershy looking at angry Wondercolts EG3.png Fluttershy looking at angry Shadowbolts EG3.png Fluttershy and Sunny Flare in spelling bee EG3.png Rainbow hugging Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Rarity congratulating Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Main six cheering excitedly EG3.png Fluttershy makes sure no one is around EG3.png Twilight pops out of the bushes EG3.png Fluttershy picks up Spike EG3.png Fluttershy congratulates Twilight on winning EG3.png Fluttershy wonders what to do for Twilight EG3.png EG3 Twilight zauważa kucykowanie Fluttershy.jpg|Kucykowanie Fluttershy Fluttershy weakly waving goodbye EG3.png Fluttershy explains the situation EG3.png Sunset wonders if Twilight is stealing magic EG3.png Tri-Cross Relay - archery competitors EG3.png Sour Sweet vs. Fluttershy EG3.png Fluttershy timidly trying to shoot an arrow EG3.png EG3 Fluttershy i próba strzelenia z łuku.png|Próba Fluttershy strzelenia z łuku. Fluttershy giving the thumbs up to AJ EG3.png Applejack hands her bow to Fluttershy EG3.png Applejack walking up to Twilight EG3.png Fluttershy doesn't feel like playing anymore EG3.png Fluttershy standing up for Twilight EG3.png Fluttershy's friends stare at her EG3.png The Equestria Girls looking in horror EG3.png EG3 Zaskoczone dziewczyny.png Sour Sweet saves Pinkie Pie and another Shadowbolt; Sunny Flare and Puppy Spike save Fluttershy EG3.png Sunny Flare with Fluttershy EG3.png Fluttershy's magic returning EG3.png The Equestria Girls getting their magic back EG3.png Fluttershy glowing EG3.png AJ, Pinkie and Fluttershy happy EG3.png Lemon, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Sunny looking confident EG3.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts left side EG3.png Sunset looks through her journal one last time EG3.png Sunset and friends thrilled EG3.png EG3 Przytulanko .png EG3 Twilight i Twilight.png EG3 Drużyna Wondercolts z dyrektor Celestią i wicedyrektor Luną.png Welder Sunset and Football Player Fluttershy EG3.png EG3 Główna 7.png Equestria Girls - Legenda Everfree EG4 Midnight Sparkle wymazuje Fluttershy i Pinkie.png EG4 Fluttershy podziwia otoczenie.png EG4 Fluttershy prosi o poranne spacery po lesie.png EG4 Fluttershy i Dj Pon-3 dostają ametystowy namiot.png EG4 Dziewczyny planują wygląd nowego pomostu.png EG4 Początek prac nad pomostem.png EG4 Nowy pomost zniszczony.png EG4 Bałagan w stołówce.png EG4 Pinkie opowiada jak dekorowały ciastka.png EG4 Posypka zaczyna świecić.png EG4 Efekt kolejnego wybuchu posypki do ciastek.png EG4 wypadało by posprzątać.png EG4 Ptak pomaga Fluttershy dosiegnać rolki ręczników papierowych.png EG4 Fluttershy dziękuje ptakowi za pomoc.png EG4 Fluttershy rozumie co ptak do niej ćwierka.png EG4 Fluttershy rozmawia z patakiem.png EG4 ptaszek zawołał kolegów, którzy obsiedli Flutteshy.png EG4 AJ i Rarity spłoszyły ptaszki, a Fluttershy znowu wrzeszczy.png EG4 Fluttershy sugeruje że to Gaja Everfree.png EG4 Fluttershy znowu wrzeszczy.png EG4 Ja nie krzyczałam.png EG4 Rainbow stara się nieużywać mocy.png EG4 Rarity przewróciła przypadkowo RD i FS.png EG4 RD Nie ma sprawy.png EG4 Rainbow pyta się Sunset o moc.png EG4 Sunset przytula Flutershy.png EG4 Fluttershy gada z ptakiem.png EG4 Sunset wciąga Fluttershy na pomost.png EG4 Główna szóstka na gotowym pomoście.png EG4 Fluttershy kucykuje.png EG4 Fluttershy "My wierzymy w ciebie!".png EG4 Mane 7 lądują.png EG4 Zdjęcie dziewczyn na moście linowym.png EG4 Zdjęcie dziewczyn leżących na trawie.png EG4 Ptaki pomagają Fluttershy dekorować jaskinię.png EG4 Wspólne zdjęcie dziewczyn w obozie Everfree.png EG4 Konfetti kończące piosenkę Rainbooms.png EG4 Zadowolone dziewczyny.png EG4 Pinkie rzuca konfetti z posypką.png EG4 Oszołomione dziewczyny i zaskoczona swoim czynem Pinkie.png EG4 Pomost po raz kolejny zniszczony.png Odcinki specjalne Equestria Girls - Magia tańca EGS1 Fluttershy opłukuje samochód.png EGS1 Przerwa po pracy.png EGS1 Twilight głaszcze Spike'a.png EGS1 Fluttershy i AJ siedzą na schodach.png EGS1 Fluttershy mizia Spike'a.png EGS1 Dziewczyny się zgadzają, wykorzystać pieniądze jako wkład początkowy.png EGS1 Rozentuzjazmowane dziewczyny.png EGS1 Sunset niemoże ustać na scenie.png EGS1 Fluttershy wykonuje piruety.png EGS1 Rainbow dołącza do tańca.png EGS1 Fluttershy odpowiada Rarity.png EGS1 Rarity tłumaczy Flutershy co robi źle.png EGS1 Futtlershy i Sunset tańczą.png EGS1 Rariry rozpacza nad bluzą.png EGS1 Cała szóstka w pokoju.png EGS1 Fluttershy głaszcze kota.png EGS1 Dziewczyny patrzą na Rarity.png EGS1 Dziewczyny się śmieją.png EGS1 Rainbow mówi Rarity aby zobaczyła co zrobiła Pinkie.png EGS1 Wymyślmy coś razem.png EGS1 Wspólne myślenie.png EGS1 Wizja AJ - Mane 7 w kuchni.png EGS1 Wizja AJ - Dziewczyny jedzą Ciastka.png EGS1 Wizja AJ - Applejack przyznaje że zgłodniała.png EGS1 Wizja RD - Dziewczyny biegną przez dżungle.png EGS1 Wizja RD - Dziewczyny wpadają na siebie.png EGS1 Wizja RD - Przerażone dziewczny.png EGS1 Wizja RD - Twilight się orientuje skąd Rainbow ma pomysł.png EGS1 Teledysk Rainbooms i Shadowbolts na ekranie.png Equestria Girls - Magia filmu EG MF Rainbooms na planie filmowym.png EG MF Fluttershy też chce iść do Chestnut Magnifico.png EG MF Fluttershy mówi o akcjach na rzecz zwierząt.png EG MF Pinki chce znaleźć fontanne z babeczek.png EG MF Dziewczyny rozmawiają ze sobą.png EG MF Przyjaciółki rozmawiają przed przyczepą.png EG MF Chestnut Magnifico wychodzi ze swojej przyczepy.png EG MF Rarity chce coś powiedzieć.png EG MF Zdenerwowana Chestnut Magnifico.png EG MF Zaskoczone dziewczyny.png EG MF Wystraszone dziewczyny.png EG MF Wszyscy są w szoku.png EG MF Fluttershy ma pierwszego podejrzanego.png EG MF Rarity zaprzecza.png EG MF Fluttershy mówi kogo podejrzewa.png EG MF Fluttershy mówi o Chestnut.png EG MF Rarity mówi o rozmowie Chestnut przez telefon.png EG MF Pinkie mówi o pralinkach.png EG MF Pinkie potwierdza słowa Sunset.png EG MF Spike zjadł pralinki wraz z Pinkie.png EG MF Sunset idzie szukać aktorki.png EG MF Sunset macha do dziewczyn.png EG MF Pinkie mówi co znalazła ze Spike'm.png EG MF Rainbow Dash się denerwuje.png EG MF Spike patrzy na przewrócony kubełek.png EG MF Dziewczęta słuchają Pinkie.png EG MF Fluttershy coś słyszy.png EG MF Fluttershy znajduje Rainbow Dash.png EG MF Fluttershy próbuje otworzyć drzwi.png EG MF Fluttershy nie potrafi otworzyć drzwi.png EG MF Twilight opowiada plan po kolei.png EG MF Dziewczyny słuchają Twilight.png EG MF Rainbooms patrzą na Juniper.png EG MF Rainbooms chcą wystąpić w filmie.png EG MF Uradowane przyjaciółki.png EG MF Wystraszone Fluttershy i Do.png EG MF Rainbow przeprasza.png Equestria Girls - Magia lustra EG ML Applejack i Fluttershy przy stoliku.png EG ML Rarity siada do Fluttershy i Applejack.png EG ML Rarity, Applejack i Fluttershy przy stoliku.png EG ML Applejack je burgera.png EG ML Rarity pyta się Sunset.png EG ML Fluttershy pyta się Sunset o to co się może stać.png EG ML Juniper zauważa Rainbooms.png EG ML Pinke Pie dziwi się na widok Juniper.png EG ML Fluttershy pyta się Juniper.png EG ML Przyjaciółki w odbiciu lusterka.png EG ML Juniper pokazuje lusterko.png EG ML Juniper używa lusterka przeciwko Rainbooms.png EG ML Przyjaciółki uwięzione w magicznym lusterku.png EG ML Dziewczyny znajdują się w lusterku Juniper.png EG ML Twilight poprawia okulary.png EG ML Fluttershy chwyta się za włosy.png EG ML Przerażona Fluttershy.png EG ML Twilight próbuje sięgnąć otworu lustra.png EG ML Sunset wlatuje do lusterka.png EG ML Pinkie Pie przytula Sunset Shimmer.png EG ML Fluttershy zauważa świecenie się naszyjnika.png EG ML Fluttershy chce powiedzieć dziewczynom o naszyjnikach.png EG ML Fluttershy pokazuje swój naszyjnik.png EG ML Fluttershy próbuje coś powiedzieć.png EG ML Rainbow Dash ubiegła Fluttershy.png EG ML Otoczenie zaczyna zmieniać kolory.png EG ML Magia wylatuje z kryształów Rainbooms.png EG ML Przerażone dziewczęta.png EG ML Zniszczone wnętrze lustra.png EGS3 Mane7 i Starlight po zatrzymaniu Juniper.png EG ML Rainbooms, Juniper i Starlight.png Skazana na zapomnienie EGS4 Rarity lekceważy Sunset Shimmer.png EGS4 Dziewczyny wściekłe na Susnet.png EGS4 Fotografia dziewczyny z Sunset w tle.png EGS4 Sunset nie wie, gdzie jest.png Rollercoaster przyjaźni EGS5 Mane 7 przytulają się i gratulują Rarity.png EGS5 Vignette poznaje Rainbooms.png EGS5 Vignette przenosi Fluttershy do telefonu.png EGS5 Applejack znajduje przyjaciółki w białym pokoju.png EGS5 Rarity proponuje Vignette przyjaźń.png EGS5 Mane 7 występujące na paradzie świateł.png Majówka EGS6 Rainbow odwraca się od przyjaciółek.png EGS6 Sunset przybywa z ludźmi jako kucyki.png Klipy promocyjne Muzyka dla moich uszu Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Rarity waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Walka o gitarę Main 5 enter the music store EG2.png Rainbow Dash "no, Pinkie" EG2.png Applejack "nice friendly competition" EG2.png Main 4 cheer for Rainbow Dash EG2.png Inwazja chomików Fluttershy next to a hamster EG2.png Fluttershy cleaning habitat EG2.png Fluttershy exiting habitat EG2.png Fluttershy telling hamsters to stop EG2.png Fluttershy and Rarity gasp EG2.png Fluttershy sees rolling tambourine EG2.png Fluttershy throws tambourine up EG2.png Fluttershy hovering with tambourine EG2.png Fluttershy closes habitat door EG2.png Szalona Pinkie Main 4 impressed with Pinkie's drumming EG2.png Fluttershy and Applejack impressed EG2.png Pianistka Applejack 'some sort of grand entrance' EG2.png Applejack "told ya" EG2.png Rarity playing the keytar EG2.png Rarity's friends impressed EG2.png Rarity's friends applaud her playing EG2.png Rarity's friends puzzled EG2.png Gdzie mój bas? Applejack asks Granny Smith about her bass EG2.png Applejack and friends enter the pawn shop EG2.png Main 5 meet the Flim Flam brothers EG2.png Flim and Flam "likely story!" EG2.png Flim suggesting "animal Jane" EG2.png Applejack playing skillfully EG2.png Rainbow and Fluttershy watching AJ play EG2.png Main 4 cheering for Applejack EG2.png Main 4 stand up for Applejack EG2.png Ogon w ruch Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight in gymnasium EG2.png EG2 Klip Ogon w ruch Pomysł Pinkie Pie.jpg Fluttershy playing tambourine in the band EG2.png Rainbow and Fluttershy back to back EG2.png EG2 Klip Ogon w ruch Pomysł Rarity.png Fluttershy sees paper airplane EG2.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy depressed EG2.png Fluttershy distributes pony ears and tails EG2.png Fluttershy and Rainbow singing EG2.png Idealny dzień na zabawę Twilight and Fluttershy at the carnival EG2.png Main six walking through the carnival in pairs EG2.png Applejack and Fluttershy rocking out EG2.png Fluttershy petting moles in Whack-A-Mole! EG2.png Fluttershy scared of Discord doll EG2.png Main Six crowded group photo 2 EG2.png Twilight's friends rocking out on instruments EG2.png Twilight takes a picture of her friends EG2.png Rarity, Twilight, and Fluttershy singing together EG2.png Twilight kicking off the song EG2.png Fluttershy unaffected by haunted house EG2.png Twilight and friends together at the carnival EG2.png Mogę zmienić się Twilight offers Sunset her hand EG2.png Sunset and friends on blue background EG2.png Sunset not alone anymore EG2.png Wieczna przyjaźń Fluttershy frolicking with animals in a field EG2.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Fluttershy w piosence.png Fluttershy singing "few things last" EG2.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Sunset śpiewa wraz z Fluttershy.png Rarity and Fluttershy on darkened background EG2.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Przyjaciólki śpiewają.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Przyjaciółki tańczą.png Friendship Through the Ages big finish EG2.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Przyjaciólki przytulają się.png Sedno magii Fluttershy "are you sure we need" EG3.png Sunset putting collander on Fluttershy's head EG3.png Fluttershy nervous EG3.png Testing Fluttershy EG3.png Fluttershy shaking her tambourine reluctantly EG3.png Fluttershy starting to get into it EG3.png Fluttershy ponying up EG3.png Butterflies appearing EG3.png Rainbooms hear Sunset talking EG3.png Summertime Shorts Pora na makijaż! EG SS Pinkie i Fluttershy wybierają outfity.png EG SS Fluutershy uważa że Applejack przydało by się trochę różu.png EG SS Rainbow nakłania Applejack by poszła.png EG SS Twilight mówi Applejack by spróbowała.png EG SS Applejack wzdycha.png EG SS Applejack się zgadza.png Opowieść o foto-budce EG SS2 Pozujące Mane 6.png EG SS2 Mane 6 w obiektywie aparatu.png EG SS2 Zdjęcie Mane 6.png EG SS2 Wzburzona Rarity.png EG SS2 Mane 6 znowu pozuje.png EG SS2 Zdjęcie Fluttershy, Rarity i Applejack.png EG SS2 Fluttershy i skrzydła.png EG SS2 Fluttershy wręcza skrzydła.png EG SS2 Zdjęcie Mane 6-0.png EG SS2 Spadające zdjęcia.png EG SS2 Zdzwione dziewczyny.png EG SS2 Rozbawione dziewczyny.png Zróbmy hałas EG SS3 Dziewczyny tanczą.png EG SS3 Twilight, Fluttershy i Rarity klaszczą.png EG SS3 Zdziwione Fluttershy i Twilight.png Ale czad! EG SS4 Pinkie Pie i Fluttershy.png EG SS4 Podekscytowana Pinkie.png EG SS4 Pinkie krzyczy.png EG SS4 Fluttershy gotowa do pomocy.png EG SS4 Czy głos Fluttershy da radę.png EG SS4 Każdy głos się przyda.png EG SS4 Pinkie i Fluttershy.png EG SS4 Fluttershy chcę pomóc.png EG SS4 Uśmiech Fluttershy.png EG SS4 Fluttershy przygotowuje się do krzyku.png EG SS4 Fluttershy''krzyczy''.png EG SS4 Pinkie i kibice.png EG SS4 Fluttershy kibicuje.png EG SS4 Pinkie i Fluttershy kibicują-0.png EG SS4 Szczęśliwi kibice i Fluttershy.png EG SS4 Radosna Pinkie.png EG SS4 Pinkie Pie uczy Fluttershy kibicowania.png EG SS4 Fluttershy Moc.png EG SS4 Jest moc.png EG SS4 Nie ma mocy.png EG SS4 Gdy powiem ałł.png EG SS4 Wy mówice szał.png EG SS4 Pinkie krzyczy ałł.png EG SS4 Fluttershy krzyczy szał.png EG SS4 Pinkie krzyczy ałł-0.png EG SS4 Pinkie myśli że ich doping będzie super.png EG SS4 Pinkie, Fluttershy i uczniowie na sali gimnastycznej.png EG SS4 Pinkie jest pewna swojego wyboru.png EG SS4 Pinkie przekazuje megafon Fluttershy.png EG SS4 Fluttershy testuje megafon.png EG SS4 Megafon działa.png EG SS4 Uczniowie i Fluttershy krzyczą Górą.png EG SS4 Uczniowie i Fluttershy krzyczą Górą-0.png EG SS4 Uczniowie i Fluttershy przygotowani do krzyku.png EG SS4 Ktoś uciszył Uczniów.png EG SS4 Zdziwione dziewczyny.png EG SS4 Pinkie patrzy na Fluttershy.png EG SS4 Radosna Fluttershy.png EG SS4 Pinkie szturcha Fluttershy.png EG SS4 Pinkie Pie i Fluttershy-0.png Projekt zwierzaki EG SS7 Fluttershy myje Winonne.png EG SS7 Winona biegnie do Applejack.png EG SS7 Fluttershy mówi.png EG SS7 Fluttershy pyta się Sunset czy chce mieć zwierzątko.png EG SS7 Mane 6 i ich zwierzaki.png EG SS7 Sunset szuka dla siebie zwierzaka.png EG SS7 Sunset patrzy na gekona.png Epickie wpadki EG SS11 Dziewczyny są na stołówce.png EG SS11 Ptaki układają fryzurę.png EG SS11 Wpadka Fluttershy.png EG SS11 Mane 7 na stołówce.png EG SS11 Wpadka dziewczyn.png Ruszamy w trasę EG SS14 Dziewczyny czekają na Applejack.png EG SS14 Applejack nadjeżdża.png EG SS14 Zdziwione dziewczyny.png EG SS14 Twilight pokazuje plany.png EG SS14 Mane 7 śpiewają.png EG SS14 Praca.png EG SS14 Dziewczyny grają i śpiewają.png EG SS14 Rarity i Fluttershy.png EG SS14 Dziewczyny przed busem.png Better Together Kolejka z atrakcjami EG_BT1_Dziewczyny_grają.png EG_BT1_Dziewczyny_w_sklepie.png EG_BT1_Dziewczyny_mają_grę.png Klubowa królowa EG_BT3_Rainbow_w_klubie_Fluttershy.png Egzaminy na szóstkę EG_BT5_Uczniowie_w_klasie.png EG_BT5_Dziewczyny_się_relaksują.png EG_BT5_Dziewczyny_nie_rozumieją.png EG_BT5_Nauka_Fluttershy.png EG_BT5_Dziewczyny_piszą_test.png EG_BT5_Szczęśliwe_dziewczyny.png Przypływ mocy EG_BT6_Dziewczyny_są_w_sali_muzycznej.png EG_BT6_Sunset_pyta_dziewczyn_czy_też_mają_problemy_ze_swoimi_mocami.png EG_BT6_Problem_z_mocą_Fluttershy.png EG_BT6_Geody_dziewczyn_pulsują.png EG_BT6_Dziewczyny_patrzą_na_Rainbow_Dash.png EG_BT6_Zdziwione_dziewczyny.png EG_BT6_Rainbow_Dash_wzdycha.png EG_BT6_Fluttertshy_się_załamuję,_a_reszta_dziewczyn_się_śmieje.png Gwiezdna niespodzianka EG_BT7_Twilight_mówi_o_swoim_wyjśćiu.png EG_BT7_Fluttershy_pyta_się_Twilight_czy_nie_zaplanowała_za_dużo.png EG_BT7_Fluttershy_mówi,_a_spike_śpi_obok.png Wyćwierkane zadanie EG_BT9_Ptak_przyleciał_do_Fluttershy.png EG_BT9_Pan_Cranky_ogłasza_start_kartkówki.png EG_BT9_Ptaki_mówią_Fluttershy_co_się_stało.png EG_BT9_Trixie_zauważa_rozmowę_Fluttershy_z_ptakami.png EG_BT9_Trixie_podnosi_rękę_i_woła_Pana_Doodle.png EG_BT9_Trixie_ogłasza_że_Fluttershy_śćiąga.png EG_BT9_Fluttershy_próbuje_wyjaśnić_sytuację.png EG_BT9_Fluttershy_mówi_że_nauczyła_się_na_kartkówkę.png EG_BT9_Trixie_nie_wierzy_Fluttershy.png EG_BT9_Fluttershy_chce_udowodnić_że_wszystko_umie.png EG_BT9_Fluttershy_"Prawda_wyjdzie_na_jaw".png EG_BT9_Fluttershy_łamie_kredę.png EG_BT9_Fluttershy_pisze.png EG_BT9_Fluttershy_wykonała_zadanie.png EG_BT9_Pan_Cranky_i_uczniowie_gratulują_Fluttershy.png EG_BT9_Ptaki_gratulują_Fluttershy.png Super drużyna w akcji EG_BT11_Komiks.png EG_BT11_Mane_7_w_Canterlot.png EG_BT11_Mane_7_w_nowych_strojach.png EG_BT11_Dziewczyny_są_gotowe_złapać_złodzieja.png EG_BT11_Applejack_próbuje_otworzyć_drzwi.png EG_BT11_Dziewczyny_patrzą_na_Rainbow_Dash.png EG_BT11_Fluttershy_pomaga_Rainbow_Dash_wstać.png EG_BT11_Twilight_pokazuje_gdzie_pobiegł_złodziej.png EG_BT11_Mane_7_złapały_złodzieja_w_ślepej_uliczce.png EG_BT11_Rarity_swoją_mocą_więżi_złodzieja.png EG_BT11_Ptak_oddaję_Fluttershy_klejnoty.png EG BT11 Rainbow Dash- "W więzieniu!".png EG_BT11_Dziewczyny_jedzą_babeczki.png EG_BT11_Jubiler_dziękuje_Rarity.png EG_BT11_Komiks-0.png Kapela w trasie EG_BT12_Rainbooms_w_busie.png EG_BT12_Korek_na_trasie.png EG_BT12_Przerażone_dziewczyny.png EG_BT12_Fluttershy_prosi_zwierzęta_o_odejśćie_z_drogi.png EG_BT12_Fluttershy_prosi_zwierzęta_o_odejśćie_z_drogi-0.png EG_BT12_Dziewczyny_w_zwolnionym_tempie.png EG_BT12_Twilight_sprawdza_czas-1.png EG_BT12_Fluttershy_i__Twilight_są_przerażone.png EG_BT12_Rainbooms.png Żółwiątka EG_BT14_Dziewczyny_relaksują_się_na_plaży.png EG_BT14_Fluttershy_coś_słyszy.png EG_BT14_Fluttershy_słyszy_płacz.png EG_BT14_Fluttershy_krzyczy.png EG_BT14_Rainbow_Dash_chce_użyć_Tanka.png EG_BT14_Dziewczyny_idą_za_Tankiem.png EG_BT14_Dziewczyny_są_zafascynowane.png EG_BT14_Fluttershy_chcę_pomóc_żółwią.png EG_BT14_Rainbow_Dash_kuca_przy_żółwiach.png EG_BT14_Fluttershy_na_tle_zachodzącego_słońca.png EG_BT14_Dziewczyny_szukają_żółwi.png EG_BT14_Wzruszone_dziewczyny.png EG_BT14_Dziewczyny_są_wzruszone.png Lody dla ochłody EG_BT17_Rarity_i_Fluttershy_rozmawiają.png EG_BT17_Dziewczyny_się_cieszą.png EG_BT17_Dziewczyny_są_na_plaży.png EG_BT17_Rainbow_Dash_jest_radosna_na_widok_lodów.png EG_BT17_Pinkie_Pie_kładzie_lody_na_piasku.png EG_BT17_Rainbow_Dash_zamierza_pobiec_po_lody.png EG_BT17_Rainbow_Dash_przynosi_nowe_lody.png Na błękitnej fali EG_BT18_Dziewczyny_są_na_plaży.png EG_BT18_Rainbow_Dash_naśmiewa_się_z_Zephyr'a.png EG_BT18_Fluttershy_ma_wątpliwośći_co_do_umiejetnośći_brata.png EG_BT18_Zephyr_z_niepewnością_biegnie_do_wody.png EG_BT18_Zephyr_uratowany_z_wody.png EG_BT18_Dziewczyny_są_załamane_Zephyr'em.png EG_BT18_Rainbow_Dash_robi_to_dla_Gladys.png Tajemnicze selfie EG_BT19_Dziewczyny_robią_sobie_selfie.png EG_BT19_Twilight_zauważa_niepokojącą_rzecz_w_zdjęciu.png EG_BT19_Pinkie_Pie_myśli,_że_potwór_jest_na_ich_zdjęciu.png EG_BT19_Fluttershy_używa_swojej_geody.png EG_BT19_Fluttershy_wychodzi_z_wody.png Ostatni dzień szkoły EG BT22 Dziewczyny opuszczają szkołę.png Fotogeniczne zwierzaki EG BT23 Fluttershy konfiguruje kamerę.png EG BT23 Fluttershy uśmiecha się do kamery.png EG BT23 Fluttershy trzyma szczeniaka blisko siebie.png EG BT23 Fluttershy trzyma pieska.png EG BT23 Fluttershy przyjmuje podejście poza kamerą.png EG BT23 Fluttershy szuka kotka.png EG BT23 Fluttershy patrzy na Applejack.png Chcieć to móc EG BT 25 Fluttershy karmi kurczaki szarlotką.png EG BT 25 Dziewczyny uśmiechają się ciepło do Applejack.png Prawdziwa ja EG BT 26 Fluttershy pokonuje nerwowość.png EG BT 26 Fluttershy zaczyna śpiewać Prawdziwa ja.png EG BT 26 Fluttershy śpiewa pod migoczącymi lampami sufitowymi.png EG BT 26 Fluttershy zaczynają błyszczeć i świecić.png EG BT 26 Fluttershy śpiewa i wskazuje palcem.png EG BT 26 Fluttershy biegnie obok swoich przyjaciół zwierząt.png EG BT 26 Dwie Fluttershy śpiewają Prawdziwa ja.png EG BT 26 Fluttershy szybko odpowiada nie.png EG BT 26 Fluttershy Tak, chętnie.png Better Together (seria 2) Modowe metamorfozy EG BT 33 Fluttershy wskazuje na migrujące ptaki.png EG BT 33 Rarity Może jest jesień, skarbie.png EG BT 33 Rarity A teraz, twoja kolej.png EG BT 33 Fluttershy w letniej sukience.png EG BT 33 Rainbow Dash lubi pochwały Rarity.png EG BT 33 Applejack próbuje ostrzec Rainbow Dash.png EG BT 33 Rainbow Dash w letnim stylu.png EG BT 33 Rarity daje swoim przyjaciółkom sygnał.png Wybierz zakończenie (seria 1) Rola dla Fluttershy EG COYA01 11 Rarity ale z duszą tancerki.png EG COYA01 31 Fluttershy zaczyna być przerażona.png EG COYA01 38 Fluttershy Kogo powinnam poprosić o pomoc.png Wybierz Rainbow Dash EG COYA01a Rainbow klepie Fluttershy po głowie.png EG COYA01a Fluttershy wzdryga się od sprzężenia mikrofonu.png EG COYA01a Fluttershy myli komentarze sportowe.png EG COYA01a Fluttershy daje głośne przesłuchanie.png Wybierz Applejack EG COYA01b Applejack i Fluttershy z kurczakami.png EG COYA01b Kura gdacze do Fluttershy.png EG COYA01b Fluttershy zaczyna swoje przesłuchanie.png EG COYA01b Przyjaciółki Fluttershy gratulują jej sukcesu.png EG COYA01b Applejack szczęśliwa z Fluttershy.png EG COYA01b Big McIntosh ucieka przed kurczakami.png EG COYA01b Kura znosi jajko na głowie Big Maca.png Wybierz DJ Pon-3 EG COYA01c Fluttershy wybiera trzecią opcję.png EG COYA01c Fluttershy pojawia się jako hologram.png Tajemniczy SMS Tajemniczy SMS EG COYA02 Mane Seven żegna się ze sobą na zakończenie dnia w szkole.png EG COYA02 Pinkie macha do Snipsa i Snailsa.png EG COYA02 Rarity czyta wiadomość tekstową od Timbera.png EG COYA02 Sunset Shimmer Zostawcie to mnie.png EG COYA02 Fluttershy oferuje pomoc.png Wybierz Fluttershy EG COYA02 Twilight idzie z Fluttershy.png EG COYA02 Fluttershy mówi Twilight, co ma wysłać.png EG COYA02 Fluttershy myśli, co jeszcze wysłać.png EG COYA02 Twilight Sparkle Świetnie! ''.png EG COYA02 Fluttershy ''Trochę uroczych zwierzątkowych emotek!.png EG COYA02 Twilight Sparkle Ale co one znaczą.png EG COYA02 Twilight Sparkle On zgadza się na zoo!.png EG COYA02 Twilight przytula Fluttershy.png EG COYA02 Fluttershy zwierzątka to zawsze dobre rozwiązanie.png Panna Shimmer za kierownicą EG COYA03 Sunset Shimmer rozmawia z przyjaciółkami.png EG COYA03 Sunset daje Fluttershy swój oblany egzamin na prawo jazdy.png EG COYA03 Sunset opada na podłogę.png EG COYA03 Fluttershy Możesz pojeździć ze mną.png EG COYA03 Sunset patrzy na swoje przyjaciółki.png Wybierz Fluttershy EG COYA03 Fluttershy a lusterka odpowiedio ustawione.png EG COYA03 Nagle Sunset przerywa Fluttershy.png Trendy w przyjaźni Wybierz Rarity Remedium na stres EG COYA05 Twilight Sparkle zaczyna dziwnie się zachowywać.png EG COYA05 Rainbow Dash To załamanie nerwowe.png EG COYA05 Przyjaciółki Twilight pomagają jej się zrelaksować.png EG COYA05 Pinkie, Fluttershy i Rainbow gotowe do pomocy.png Wybierz Fluttershy EG COYA05 Fluttershy patrzy w dół na króliczka Angela.png EG COYA05 Twilight Sparkle przytula Angela.png EG COYA05 Twilight martwi się na myśl o scenografii.png EG COYA05 Fluttershy gromadzi zwierzęta z lasu.png Premiera EG COYA09 Applejack To tylko jeden wers.png EG COYA09 Fluttershy przerażona w świetle reflektorów.png Wybierz Applejack EG COYA09 Gadająca jabłoń podpowiada Uderz w dzwon.png EG COYA09 Górnik nr 2 dzwoni dzwonem.png EG COYA09 Górnik nr 2 Kopalnia jest zamknięta!.png EG COYA09 Uczniowie Liceum Canterlot dopingują Fluttershy.png Wybierz Twilight Sparkle EG COYA09 Fluttershy drży pod światłami reflektorów.png EG COYA09 Twilight lewituje dzwon przy użyciu magii.png EG COYA09 Wielki dzwon huśta się w kierunku Fluttershy.png EG COYA09 Górnik nr 2 dzwoni rekwizytem dzwonu.png EG COYA09 Górnik nr 2 woła 'Kopalnia jest zamknięta!'.png Wybierz Sunset Shimmer EG COYA09 Sunset Shimmer 'To było świetne'.png EG COYA09 Sunset śpiewa 'ding-dong'.png EG COYA09 Górnik nr 2 'Kopalnia jest zamknięta!'.png Niech żyje teatr! EG COYA10 Equestria Girls i przyjaciele odbierają brawa z uśmiechami.png EG COYA10 Flash, Fluttershy i Twilight idą za kulisy.png Kategoria:Galerie postaci